Many known computing devices (e.g., cellphones, tablets, laptop computers) can have several mechanisms through which a user may interact with and/or use (e.g., trigger) one or more functions of the computing device. Specifically, image capture devices (e.g., camera devices, video cameras, webcams), through which a user may perform one or more computing functions such as video conferencing, can be integrated into a computing device. These image capture devices are often integrated into a bezel of a display of the computing device, and consequently, the allowable depth of the camera/lens assembly is generally limited to the depth (e.g., thickness) of the display-bezel assembly. Thus, in displays with relatively thin bezels, the camera/lens assembly can have a limited size that also limits the image capture quality and capabilities of the image capture device included therein. For example, while cameras with a very small objective lens and sensor can be accommodated in a thin display bezel, such cameras have limited resolution and light gathering ability.